


these boots were made for knockin'

by inlovewithnight



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: They've got the place to themselves for a night, and Maria intends to enjoy it.





	these boots were made for knockin'

Carol’s never easy, not even when she’s drunk. That lock-down, that reserve, is built into her so deep that she doesn’t turn it off unless she’s sleeping or unconscious. Maria respects that about her, even if she doesn’t love it. There was some hard shit in Carol’s life, and this is what it she made out of it, and Maria understands.

She just wishes it was easier to get into Carol’s pants after a night out, that’s all.

Monica’s sleeping over at a friend’s house, which is their license to go out, get lit, come home, and have sex as loud and rowdy as they want. Their neighbors on both sides in base housing are dykes, too. They band together, for safety and because it’s nice to have your own kind around.

So they’re back from the bar, and they’re sitting on the couch, and Carol is doing drunk cuddling thing, where she kind of _leans_ on Maria, heavy and boneless like she’s a bag of sand, and rubs her face on Maria’s shoulder like a cat. It’s cute, and vulnerable in maybe the only way Carol lets herself be, and it’s also not particularly conducive to getting her into bed. Maria could flip her and carry her, but halfway through the flip Carol’s self-defense instincts would kick in and they’d both end up with broken noses. No thanks.

She slides her arm around Carol’s waist and her fingers up under Carol’s t-shirt. “Hey, babe.” 

“Mm.” Carol rubs her face harder, her cheek against Maria’s collarbone. “Hi.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. Warm.” Carol’s mouth twists up in a smile. “How ‘bout you?”

“Also good.” Maria kisses her hair, since she can’t reach that mouth, and rubs little circles on the warm skin of her torso. God, the muscles under that skin. She wants to feel them working. “You want to go to bed?”

Quick little head shake. “Not tired yet. Just good.”

Gotta be patient. Gotta lead that horse to water and hope she realizes she’s thirsty. “I didn’t say go to sleep. Just to _bed_.”

Carol lifts her head and blinks, big round doll’s eyes. “Oh. Oh, you want to _fuck_.”

The careful enunciation is what does it; Maria starts laughing and can’t stop. She pulls Carol all the way into her lap, gets both arms wrapped around her, and just holds her and laughs until Carol makes her stop with kissing. 

Good, deep, serious kissing; Carol is so good at this. So good at everything she does. Maria holds on tight, letting Carol drunkenly balance off her arms while they kiss and kiss and kiss. She still has one hand up under Carol’s shirt, and she lets it migrate north to the catch of Carol’s bra and work it free. 

“Whoops,” Carol says against her mouth. “You took my bra off.”

Maria doesn’t bother to agree with her, just helps her work it off her shoulders and out from under her shirt, then wads it up in one hand and chucks it across the living room. Mission accomplished.

“My socks, too,” Carol says, wiggling around. “I mean, you _should_ get my socks. Take them off me.”

“I don’t care about your socks.” Maria turns her head so she can kiss at Carol’s shoulder instead. And her neck, god, that spot on her neck that makes her squirm and groan a little. Tonight it makes her growl, a little kitten growl, because drunk Carol is Maria’s favorite thing in the world.

“Bite,” Carol says, bouncing a little on Maria’s lap, which is no good for friction but makes Carol’s tits bounce under her t-shirt. “C’mon, hurry up, bite me.”

Maria bites her on the neck, not hard enough to leave a real lasting hickey, just enough for a red mark that will fade by morning. Carol growls again, tilting her head back to bare more of her throat, and Maria has to hold on tight to Carol’s hips to keep her from falling off the couch all together.

“Careful,” she says, steadying her and then pulling her in closer, so she can feel those nice tits against her own chest. “Maybe we should take this to bed, huh?”

“Mm.” Carol blinks up at the ceiling, her head still tipped back. “Okay. We can get more naked in there.”

They can get naked wherever they want tonight, but Maria isn’t going to argue with her. She helps Carol stand up, then follows her to the bedroom, stripping her own t-shirt and bra off as she goes. Carol flops facedown on the bed, kicking her legs out as she works her jeans and panties off. Maria waits until she’s done kicking, then takes the socks off after all, and tickles the bottom of Carol’s feet for good measure.

That earns a shriek, and Carol flips over on the bed, looking up at Maria with wide, mock-betrayed eyes. “Hey! Maria!”

“It’s good for you.” Maria slips her own jeans and panties off, posing a little at the food of the bed. Carol stares at her, still wide-eyed, but now she looks admiring and hungry. “You want something?”

“You know I do.” Carol shakes her hair back from her face and licks her lips. “Get over here.”

“And do what?” Maria’s stomach is hot and twisting up, just from the way Carol’s looking at her. God, she wants to get her hands all over that woman.

Carol licks her lips again and scoots up the bed, reaching for the pillows. “God, Maria, sit on my face.”

That makes Maria’s knees dip a little. She climbs onto the bed and scrambles for Carol, crawling up over her thighs and then her waist and finally, finally able to brace her hands on the headboard and straddle Carol’s pretty face. It probably takes ten seconds but it feels like she’s been reaching for Carol for years. Carol makes another hungry sound, low and rough, her hands palming Maria’s thighs and guiding her down into position against her hot pretty mouth.

Carol doesn’t do teasing or delicacy, here or anywhere else. She just goes for it, opening Maria up and eating her like she’s starving. It’s not just licking, her whole damn face is involved, pressed up against Maria’s hottest wettest places and making a glorious mess of herself as she goes for what she wants.

Maria tenses her thighs and braces herself harder on the wall, trying to hold herself together while Carol makes her shake. Carols’ hands are wrapped around the back of Maria’s thighs now, holding her against Carol’s face, but soon she’s going to want to use her fingers and Maria will need to hold her position by herself. She isn’t sure she’ll be able to manage it. 

She loves when Carol gets like this, taking her apart with giddy glee. It’s a side of her that belongs to Maria and nobody else. The closest anybody else gets are the crews who see Carol with the test planes, but everybody’s fully dressed out there. That’s enough difference for Maria.

Carol moves one hand down between Maria’s legs and pushes two fingers inside her, curling them against the hot, slick inner walls and making Maria’s whole body shake. “More,” she gasps, bracing herself on her forearms and letting her head fall forward so she’s looking down at Carol. Sweat is running down her face, smearing the wall and dripping down to her breasts, a few drops falling down to stain the pillow under Carol’s head. “Please, fuck, I need more. So close, baby.”

That makes Carol growl again, gleeful, and she works a third finger inside, opening Maria up and making her cry out at the stretch. “So good. God, you know me so good.”

The hand that’s still palming the back of her thigh tightens a little, happily possessive, and Carol sucks at her, tongue flicking against delicate flesh and teeth sliding against her just on the edge of pain. Maria slams her hand against the wall as she comes, her muscles clenching and releasing in waves, her thighs shaking, and she knows from the way Carol moans under her that she’s soaking her face. When she looks down against Carol is wet and messy, slick and sticky and rumpled, smug and gorgeous.

Maria’s so in love with her. 

She eases off of Carol and kneels beside her, wiping her own face and sharing a quick grin. Carol stretches like a cat, wiggling her toes and then frowning as she realizes she’s still wearing the socks. She dismisses it after a beat and taps Maria on the knee, raising her eyebrows at her. “My turn?”

Maria nods and takes Carol’s hands, threading their fingers together. “What do you want?”

“Mm.” Carol’s eyes narrow a little, going distant. “You want to fuck me?”

“I’m gonna,” Maria says, firmly enough that it makes Carol burst out laughing. “But you mean you want something in you?”

“Yeah.” Carol stretches again, then lets her knees fall apart, baring her pussy. She settles her hand over it, scratching lightly at the blonde curls and then slipping her finger between her labia, stroking slowly. Maria can practically taste her already. 

She climbs off the bed and goes to her dresser, pushing t-shirts aside and finding her sex toys. She leaves the harness; not her favorite, but Carol loves wearing it, loves to swagger around with a cock bouncing as she moves. Maria likes to fuck Carol holding the toy in her hand, so she can get close enough to smell her, close enough to lean in and lick around the plastic holding her open. It also means she’s close enough that she has to dodge Carol almost kicking her in the head, but it’s worth it.

Maria grabs a dark red vibrating dildo, one that’s cheap and kind of crappy but that Carol loves because its settings go all the way up to jackhammer. She settles back on the bed and turns it on and off a few times, watching Carol’s toes curl at the sound. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Carol opens her legs wider, bracing her heels against the bed. “Very ready, c’mon, let’s do it.”

“You’re bossy.” Maria leans in and kisses the inside of Carol’s thigh, breathing against the soft skin for a beat before she brings the head of the toy to Carol’s pussy and rubs it slowly against her lips. “Maybe I should make you wait more for it.”

Carol laughs a little. “I’ll lose my mind.”

“You were pretty lit earlier.” Maria presses the toy against her a little harder, slipping past her lips to rub at the slick pink skin inside. “Is the room still spinning for you?”

Another little laugh. “Fuck. Yes. You could help, you know.”

“Help by making it stop or making it spin more?”

“Either one!”

“Cause if you want it to stop, I’m going to stop doing _this_ , and go get you a glass of water and some aspirin.”

“Okay, no, not that.” Carol arches up, trying to push herself against the toy. “C’mon, Maria, please.”

It’s not begging—getting Carol to beg is a once in a blue moon very special occasion—but it’s still pretty. Maria flicks the toy to its lowest vibration setting and runs it the length of her labia again, up and down, before she settles it against Carol’s opening and presses it against her.

Carol makes a low, pleased noise and closes her eyes, tilting her head back against the pillow. It bares a lot of pretty, sweaty throat, and Maria’s tempted to move up to lick it, but she’s not done here yet.

Instead she leans down and kisses Carol’s torso, between her breasts and her navel. She breathes hot and steady and kisses again, rocking her wrist so the vibrations rise and fall against Carol without her changing the settings.

“God,” Carol groans after a few minutes. “Driving me crazy.”

“You want more?”

“Yes!” 

Maria laughs against her, then presses a quick kiss to one nipple and sits up again. She turns the vibrator up a level and pushes it inside Carol a little, not too deep, just enough to make her want more of it. Carol makes another frustrated noise and Maria shakes her head, rocking her wrist again and then thrusting.

“You’ve gotta learn to be a little more patient.”

“You’re torturing me!”

“You’re _whining_.” Carol kicks a little and Maria laughs at her, then pushes the toy the rest of the way inside in a steady, careful thrust.

“Oh!” Carol’s head falls to the side, her teeth clamping down into her lower lip, and Maria turns the vibrator up again. She knows Carol’s responses, and this is right in the sweet spot, where she can fuck her girl good and hard until she’s ready to fall apart. 

Carol’s hips jerk up, trying to get more stimulation, and Maria goes with it, gives it to her steady and deep, letting Carol move however she needs to on the bed. She’s messy and gorgeous and _raw_ like this, and Maria thinks if she tried, she could see every nerve ending Carol has lighting up. She’s riding lightning right now. She’s beautiful.

When she comes it’s even better, muscles pulsing under her skin, fingers digging into the sheets. Her mouth falls open, her tongue pressed hard against her teeth and then slipping out of her mouth to wet her lips as she collapses in sweat. “Holy fuck,” she gasps, before her voice rises into a whine. “Babe, turn it off, too much, too much.”

Maria turns the toy off and tosses it aside, then stretches herself out over Carol and kisses her slow and deep. “You look so good like that.”

“I hope so. I feel good like that.” Carol laughs, still breathless and rough. “We should do that more often.”

“Every chance we get, promise.” Maria kisses her again and then eases off her to lie down on her half of the bed. They find each other’s hands and lie there for a moment, just breathing, until Maria shakes her head.

“Sheets are too wet.”

“Yeah, I can’t sleep like this.” Carol sits up and drags her hair back off her face. “Clean ones in the usual place?”

“You mean the linen closet? Yes.” Maria strips the bed while Carol goes to get them, rescuing the vibrator from the tangle of cotton and setting it aside to clean up in the morning. She wads up the sheets and shoves them into the hamper, then gathers up their discarded clothes and puts them in on top.

“Laundry tomorrow?” Carol asks from the doorway. Maria makes a face and takes the fitted sheet from her.

“We should, but I really don’t want to.” The laundromat closest to base is a crapshoot of broken machines and mysterious liquids on the floor. 

“If we drive to the one down the highway, we can get ice cream.” Carol swaps the pillowcases. “We’d have to take Monica, getting ice cream without her isn’t fair.”

“I would never.” Maria smiles and leans across the bed to kiss her again. “Sounds like a good plan. Family day, laundry and ice cream.”

Carol nods solemnly. “Doesn’t get much more domestic than that, does it?”

Stuff like this makes Maria feel like her heart is swelling in her chest, like it’s going to squeeze its way out between her ribs and just run free around the room. Domestic time with Carol and Monica. Being a family with Carol and Monica. It’s almost too much, almost too perfect to bear. 

And having one of those moments after really good sex might actually put her over the edge.

Carol frowns a little. “Are you okay? Are you—are you going to cry? Maria!”

“Happy crying,” Maria says quickly. “Just. Get over here, get in bed with me.”

Carol still looks confused, but she does what Maria asks, climbing onto the bed and letting Maria pull her down. They wind up into a tangle of arms and legs and quick little kisses, finally going still and just feeling each other breathe.

“I love you,” Maria says. “It just kinda hit me all at once, how much I love you.”

Carol nods, the last bit of tension easing from her face. “Oh, okay. That makes sense.”

“It does?”

“Yeah.” Carol snuggles closer and rests her head on Maria’s shoulder. “That happens to me about you, like, every day.”


End file.
